Heinrich Himmler (Earth-616)
, Formerly Zyklon | Identity = | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the SS | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by the demon Satannish | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Harry Sahle; Arnold Drake; Dick Ayers; Roy Thomas; Dave Ross | First = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 10 | First2 = (As Heinrich Himmler) (As Zyklon) | Death = Avengers West Coast Vol 2 100 | Overview = Preface Heinrich Himmler (October 7, 1900 – May 23, 1945) is based on the real life Nazi. Presumably, the fictional character's history is mostly the same as his real life counterpart. The scope of this article is to cover the activities of the fictional character and his interactions in the Earth-616 universe. For a full history of the real life Heinrich Himmler, consult Wikipedia. Further, as it has been revealed that a number of wartime adventures were fictional accounts of actual events, some of the appearances listed below are as accurate as their depiction in Timely Comics publications. In addition to the slanted propaganda of these publications, a number of appearances by Himmler may have been the work of impersonators, as much like Hitler, Himmler employed actors to pose as him in public. | HistoryText = Pre-World War II Himmler was the Reichsfuhrer of the S.S. in Nazi Germany during Adolf Hitler's time ruling the country. Just prior to the outbreak of World War II, the Nazis funded the experiments of an occult scientist who was attempting to gaze upon the light at the beginning of time. Himmler was sent to personally check on the progress of this experiment. While there, Himmler suspected the scientists young assistant (who later grew up to be the Oculist) of being a Gypsy, but the scientist eased his suspicions. With the success of the first test, Himmler agreed to continue funding the experiments until the scientist disappeared. World War II Following the outbreak of World War II, Himmler was put in charge of the various concentration camps that saw the extermination of millions of Jews, gypsies, and others Hitler's Third Reich found to be undesirable, a distinction that would make him one of the most notorious Nazis in history. 1941 In October 1941, a member of the Ahnenerbe, August Hirt came to Himmler with a simple, yet ambitious solution: one hundred specimens would be chosen from among the undesirables at Auschwitz, and full physiological measurements would be taken. Then the subjects would be killed, and their skeletons and organs preserved for posterity, which Himmler loved. 1943 Eventually, the conditions in the concentration camps were recorded by a Russian prisoner and smuggled out of Germany. Himmler sent his agent Von Batch to destroy all copies of the films before the human rights violations in the camps could become known to the world. Von Batch's mission was foiled by the Human Torch and Toro. Later that year, Himmler sent his best agent Von Schmeer to inform Nazi spies in the United States of the new frequency they would be broadcasting from. This plan was foiled by the Sub-Mariner. 1944 Himmler investigated reports of a traitor among the soldiers in charge of the Kisselwald concentration camp. When visiting the camp to verify these claims, an American flag fell out of the uniform of commanding officer Heinrich von Brenner. Under Himmler's orders, Brenner was executed for treason, unaware that the flag was planted by some of the prisoners in the camp. Death In the real world, following the defeat of the Nazis, Himmler fled when it turned out that he could not avoid being arrested on war crimes. He was ultimately captured on May 22, 1945. Before he could be brought before the Nuremberg Trials, he committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide capsule on May 23. If this was the fate of Himmler on Earth-616 remains to be confirmed. Lethal Legion Following his death, Himmler's soul was sent to the Hell Realm under the control of Mephisto. In the modern era, the demon Satannish stole Himmler's soul along with those of the Hangman, Lizzy Borden, Lucrezia Borgia, and Joseph Stalin. He offered them new life if they could bring Satannish the souls of the West Coast Avengers. They all agreed, and became part of Satannish's Lethal Legion. Himmler was transformed into the super-powerful Zyklon. He was pitted against the West Coast Avenger US Agent whom Zyklon defeated in battle. Later, Zyklon, and Coldsteel (Stalin) were dispatched to the Sunset Medical Centre where they clashed with US Agent and his colleague Mockingbird. During the course of the battle, Zyklon abducted Mockingbird and brought her to the realm of Satannish. There, Zyklon and the other members of the Lethal Legion battled the West Coast Avengers until Mephisto arrived to reclaim the stolen souls. In order to be more evenly matched against Mephisto, Satannish drained his Lethal Legion of their powers leaving them easily defeated by the Avengers. During the course of the struggle between Mephisto and Satannish, the soul of Himmler and his fellow Lethal Legion cohorts were seemingly destroyed. | Powers = While alive, Heinrich Himmler was a normal human being with no powers. Following his transformation into Zyklon by Satannish, he gained enhanced strength, the ability to fly, and could spray gas from his gauntlets. His abilities could be strengthened or weakened by Satannish. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Unofficial Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe entry on Heinrich Himmler }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Flight